Tarred and Feathered
by allessandramari
Summary: This story explores Percy the swan's motivations and interactions with our favorite characters. Time line spans Rory as a little girl through my post-series story Learning To Trust, so if you haven't read my writing, start with How Did I Get Here. As always with my writing, it's canon through the series, although from Percy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1-The Last Few Suns

A/N- Not sure where I'm going with this, but I needed something completely different, silly even, to help me cope with another story I'm writing featuring my favorite couple. So here it goes. Not my usual style as Percy is a bit of a purple prose type of guy. I mean swan. Whatever, he's wordy. Not as wordy as the bird in Charlotte's Web who says everything in triplicate, but I'm letting the adverbs flow freely in this story. And yes, I know they're like weeds. This story, like my yard currently, will be overrun.

And if you haven't read my other stories, stop reading! Go to How Did I Get Here. Otherwise you'll be wondering what the? Truthfully, you might anyway, since I'm writing from the swan's p.o.v.

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter One: The last few suns

The metal hurt and left a bitter tinge, but he couldn't quit testing the cage. Searching for a way out. His mate would say it was his stubbornness. Then she'd accuse him of having his feather in a ruff. Turning his long slender neck, he angled his head to peck at another bar. Damn Humanoid Kirk. Trapping him with those extra tasty morsels of soft, sweet, succulent white bread. It twitched his tail to know Humanoid Kirk knew his weakness. Hearing a soft cluck from the side, Percy knew his mate, the tender and elegant Sue, was watching from under the willow, hidden by the long whip branches dangling lazily into the water. Settling himself down, as per her instructions, he directed his attention to his bridge, where an unusual number of humans were again gathering on either end.

The sun before this had brought the Fish Thief to the lake, and Percy had watched with interest as the man attached a small dock to the center of the bridge, and a railing along one side before looking out over the water and adjusting his hat. Despite his penchant for thieving, the Fish Thief was a benevolent human, a steadfast caretaker of the lake. A friend to the feathered and furry, if not to the fish. Percy knew this, and had enjoyed his interactions with the man. The Fish Thief never did anything without good reason. Besides, it wasn't as if Percy, or his kin, ate the fish. They preferred the lake's vegetation. And the addictive bread. Later, the Blue-eyed Muse ventured onto the bridge, being escorted back and forth by her paternal life giver, after a whole host of other humans tromped to and fro. Some were strangers to the lake, others were townsfolk. Included among them was the Muse's true life giver, the Loquacious One, who appeared simultaneously worried and excited. It was the excitement she exhibited which concerned Percy most. Excitement always worried him.

Humanoid Kirk had also been busy around the lake these last few suns, and none of the inhabitants appreciated the changes to their home. Entire trees had been removed, forcing Mama Bird to relocate before she was ready. She was frantically rebuilding her humble abode, fluttering to and fro for nesting materials. Tweeting loudly at the scarcity of the soft yet insulating undercoat gathered from the Hound From Hell's territory. And the squirrels! The squirrels were driving everyone nuts with their repeated attempts to jump the new gaps between the trees, egging each other on with their incessant chattering. Scurrying madly here and there. Even the branches Humanoid Kirk trimmed were causing problems, as the new shade patterns were playing havoc on the ducks pecking order. The fights over the choicest, deepest shade spots were so brutal, Percy was sure they'd become lake legend. Recounted in whispers under the starlight for years to come. The feathers had literally flown.

Then came his untimely capture. Damn his love of bread! Now he was stuck, waiting, and he didn't know why.

"Dearest one, please try to relax. It's the Gilmore girl. It's all for her, and aren't the flowers beautiful? I've never seen the lakeland so pretty," his mate clucked, chiding him for his growing temper.

"How do you know this?" Percy asked, keeping his voice low. When he yelled for help Humanoid Kirk had hit the metal cage with a stick.

Don't you know? Don't you feel it in your webbing? Think darling, think," Sue replied, shaking her wings and gently settling them back. "It's a mating ritual, and I'm afraid it has to do with the Dark One."

"The Dark One? No! It, it can't be…" Percy whispered his anguish into his wing. Trying to hide his distress from Sue. It wouldn't do for her to know how truly his heart belonged to his Blue-eyed Muse. He fought against the painful memories, his first encounter with the Dark One vivid in his mind, as if it had happened yesterday. But really, if this had to do with his love, his Blue-eyed Muse, he needed to cast his memory farther afield…


	2. Chapter 2- Back To Disfigurement

Since this is so short, I'll try to get Chapter Three up later today too...

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Two: Back to Disfigurement

He was one of seven. His life giver lavished attention on his brothers and sisters, often letting them ride on her back, but ignored him. He was flawed and he knew it. The entire lake knew about his shame. His disfigurement, as his mother called it. Swimming as fast as his little webbed feet could paddle, he followed behind the other fluffy cygnets as they navigated the shoreline. Nearing the bridge, he heard a soft voice, and tried to turn so she couldn't see.

"Look mommy, it's the ugly ducklings! I don't think they're ugly at all, or maybe so ugly they're cute! I do! I do think they're so ugly they're cute," the little girl said as she ran and grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her onto the bridge.

"I don't know if I've heard the word ugly used so many times in a row. They'll be beautiful someday, like their mother," the life giver said, laughing. She was young, younger than most of the women with children around the lake. And she was loud. You always knew she was there, sometimes she never stopped talking. Which is why Steve, The Great and Majestic Sparrow, ruler of the Lakeland, named her the Loquacious One.

"Oh look!" the little girl ran to the other side of the bridge, keeping her eyes on the swans. "The one at the end has a black feather on his back! Isn't he special? I think he's even prettier with his dark stripe. He'll be the most beautiful swan in Stars Hollow!"

"Uh-oh, danger alert! I can tell you're going to be trouble, liking the bad boys with attitude in their black leather jackets. Just like me. Come on, Rory, it's time to go home," she said, pulling her child across the bridge and away from the lake. It was then Percy fell in love. The instant when the little brown haired girl looked over her shoulder to catch a last glimpse of him with his black feather, already sleek, in the ugly baby grey down. Her eyes easily capturing him. They were the very blue he'd dreamed of when he pictured the perfect lake. And although the naming of humans was Steve's right and he'd already named her the Little Lorelai, Percy knew he'd always think of her as his Blue-eyed Muse. The one who thought he was going to be beautiful. The one who gave him reason to be proud. Squaring his little beak and holding his head high, he made a vow to himself. Never again would he accept someone disparaging him. His black feather was no longer a disfigurement. He'd wear it with pride.

A/N- As always, please review.


	3. Chapter 3- On the Banks of the Lake

Here you go! I would have combined them, but I liked the chapter switch between the past and the present**...**

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Three: On the Banks of the Lake

Humanoid Kirk was scampering around on the other side of the lake, setting up rows of chairs along the shore, and Percy was forced to admit the truth. It was a human mating ritual, and although he didn't want to believe it, he knew it had to be the Dark One. There wasn't anyone else.

His love, his Blue-eyed Muse, was planning on life-joining with the Dark One.

The thought made Percy nauseous. It wasn't because he hated the Dark One. No. Although he'd be the first to admit they had, shall we say, a tumultuous history. No. It wasn't hate. Not anymore. Not for some time. And it wasn't because the Dark One couldn't make his Blue-eyed Muse happy. Percy had to acknowledge, for a few short months, she had been ecstatically happy. Joyous even.

It was simply, and all the Lakeland creatures agreed, the Dark One was a migratory animal. Which, in various degrees of celebratory delight, they thanked the Great Celestial Saber-tooth for, some in daily affirmations. The Lakeland creatures, be they furred or feathered, had long memories. Even the young ones, after hearing the stories, whispered the Dark One's name in dread.

And every time the Dark One migrated away from the Lakeland, the Little Lorelai, Percy's Blue-eyed Muse, paid the price. And this time, her despair had lasted for the length of the Cold and the Thaw.

The tension along the shoreline was rising, building to excruciating levels. The land dwellers were the first to be affected. They curled up in their dens, silent, waiting as if for ground tremors or even worse, The Harvester. To Percy's recollection, ground tremors had never happened in this area, but birds from other areas, passing through the Lakeland, talked about the havoc tremors wreaked. Nests shaken from their boughs, from the nooks and crannies in the building eaves and underpasses. The Harvester though, you didn't have to go very far to find an animal who'd seen or met someone with a Harvester story. Or been caught in the path of destruction, running for their lives, barely making it out alive. No, The Harvester was a true danger. On star lit nights around the lake, the ballads of terror were sung in memory of the victims, and every species learned the cautionary sayings at a young age.

_When fields are heavy with their fruit, Avoid! Avoid! Lest ye be the one caught up in the monster's jaws. A mangled smear of fur or feather, Picked up! Spat out! Across the dreaded Harvester's claws._

The escalation of tension continued around the lake as thoughts grew grim. The ducks, hiding in the rushes, even quit quacking. The tree dwellers were the next affected, and they secured themselves as if a nasty storm was headed their way. As if the winds were going to violently change, tossing nests to and fro. The birds quit chirping, even the young were too scared to peep. Tucking their heads under their wings. Percy, still trapped in Humanoid Kirk's cage, hung his head under the weight of the tension as he watched the activity on shore.

Oddly, the human sexes had divided at the ends of the bridge. On their side, the females silver plumage shined in the setting sun. The males were all gathered on Percy's side, and they too were wearing unusual clothes. Normally, humans took pride in looking different from each other. Today, those gathered on the ends of the bridge were in matching fancy attire, not the normal human dressage. All signs of the upcoming life-joining.

Only The Loquacious One was bridging the gap between the males and the females as she paced back and forth across the wooden span. Her old mate, the paternal life giver, and her new mate, the Fish Thief, were keeping a wary eye on her frenetic movements. Percy watched with interest as she abruptly departed the bridge and streamed toward the Fish Thief.

"Will he come? Will he agree? Is he ready for this or is she going to be even more devastated? How many more of their date nights will she cry in my lap because they haven't even kissed? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. He's going to say no, isn't he?" the Loquacious One asked.

"He'll come, Lorelai. He was nervous today when he stopped into the diner. I think he was planning on doing something, himself, tonight on their date," the Fish Thief replied, holding his mate gently in his arms. "You know he loves her. He proved it when he left last, to keep her safe. From the guy, over there. Tell me again why I can't push him in the lake?"

"Because Rory asked you not to. He and Rory came to an agreement, an understanding. Right Ray?" she asked the quiet formidable man, who like Percy had been watching the interaction with interest.

"Right. And for what it's worth, my boy will be here," the man named Ray said. Percy thought about everything he'd heard. Could it be true? Had the Dark One not wanted to leave last time? Had he left to protect his mate? Was he the one holding back from a mating? Did he not think he was good enough? This new knowledge put an interesting spin on the events of the cold season. Percy would have to give this some deeper thought. Although expected, neither his Blue-Eyed Muse or the Dark One were at the bridge yet. The bridge where Percy and the Little Lorelai grew up together. Laying his head down under the weight of the human's tension, Percy swam back into happier times.

A/N- As always, please review.


	4. Chapter 4- Teach Me to Fly

**Hopefully, everyone is enjoying this story. Any scenes you would like Percy to witness? Let me know in a review...**

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Four: Teach Me to Fly

Sitting on an old quilt, the little girl struggled with the words as she read out loud and Percy watched as she grew increasingly frustrated. With every hesitation, with every pause in the story, the Blue-eyed Muse became more upset. More discouraged.

"Stupid! It's a stupid title anyway, with stupid names and it- it smells funny!" the little girl yelled as she tossed _Oliver Twist_ onto the grass. Percy was shocked. Flabbergasted by his love's behavior. She who had once spent hours on the shore, untying and tying her feet covers. Trying to get the loops the perfect size, mastering the skill, she was giving up. Swimming closer to the bank, Percy looked for the Loquacious One, hoping she'd intercede and mitigate her young's distress. Unfortunately, she was across the bridge, talking to a Traveler. Percy knew he'd have to do something. But what? What could a swan barely out of his baby feathers do to stop a little girl's tears? He'd only managed a water take off once, and his brief moment of flight was cut short by the awareness that yes, he was flying. That's it! He thought, and bugling loudly to garner his Blue-eyed Muse's attention, Percy swam a little to one side, turned, and began warming up.

He moved his head up and down to limber his neck, sneaking a peak to see if she was watching. He spread his wings and stretching them out, pumped them briefly. Percy knew he needed to fail, which wouldn't be hard since he had on so many other attempts. The real trick would be at the end. Bugling again, he bobbed his neck and paddling as fast as his webbing would go launched himself up, but he didn't lift his feet quick enough, and the webbing acted as a brake. He hadn't even achieved lift before he was propelled beak first into the water. He came up sputtering, shook himself off, and swam back in front of her. The blue of her eyes were bright as she watched Percy square his wings and turn to try again. He bugled, bobbed his head three times, it seemed like a good number, and launched himself forward again. This time he let himself achieve a moment of lift before accidentally putting his foot down tip first. His roll was quite spectacular, and the squirrels raised a ruckus as he continued end over end. Shaking himself off again, he hung his head, partially for effect, but mostly because he was slightly queasy as he swam back to his starting point. Breathing heavily, he allowed himself a moment or two to recover before turning the little girl's direction, bugling at her, and beginning his head bob. One, two, three, wings stretched and flapped, Percy rushed forward, before petering out without even trying for lift. Swimming back to start, he watched his Blue-eyed Muse studying him with interest. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, and was chewing on her thumb.

"Break it down for her," Steve the Sparrow, Ruler of the Lakeland said from his spot in the tree above the little girl. Percy, just beginning his rush forward, stuttered to a halt in surprise. Was His Majesty speaking to him? Looking up, he saw the Little King hopping along the branch, staring straight into Percy's eye with his own. "Break the pieces of flight down for her. Show her the run across the water. Show her lift. Show her the stretch forward." Not one to disobey the Lakeland's Most Illustrious Royal Personage, Percy did as he was told.

He stretched his neck forward and flapped his wings to mimic the appearance of flight.

He ran across the top of the water, back and forth several times.

He pumped his wings in place strongly enough to lift himself out of the water. Hovering briefly.

Finally, just when he was almost exhausted, almost too tired to succeed, Steve spoke again. "Now fly Percy, fly!"

Ducks quacked. The squirrels chattered, and all of the swans on the lake bugled their encouragement.

Percy swam to the edge of the lake, looked his Blue-eyed Muse square in the eyes, bugled as loudly as he could and then swimming to the side, he began.

He stretched his wings twice. He bobbed his neck three times. He rushed forward, placing his webbed feet perfectly on the top of the water. He pumped his wings, flapping, continuing his run as he began to stretch his body out, parallel to the water.

He achieved lift.

He flew across the lake to the cheers and calls of the Lakeland's residents and feeling bold, he banked, and glided back the way he came. His Blue-eyed Muse was standing on the shore, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

His landing was a little rough, but he managed to stay upright as he swam tiredly toward her. Waddling up onto the bank, he attempted to pick up her book with his beak, but couldn't. He had wanted to carry it to her. His exhaustion, and the lack of leverage, defeated him. Finally, he settled for nudging it her direction, even as she backed slowly away. Pushing the book onto her colorful blanket, Percy let out a hoarse bugle, and waddled back into the water. His mother swam up next to him, and nudged herself under his neck, allowing him to rest across her back.

Percy, from his position in the water, and Steve, from his spot above her head, watched as the little girl picked her book up, held it to her nose, smelled the old pages, nodded once, and sat back down to try again. This time, she took the big words and slowly, carefully, broke them down into little chunks. Percy drifted off, the sound of her voice lulling him into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5-Reading Together

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Five: Reading Together

Years passed, and the Lakeland accepted his black feather, barely noticeable once his white feathers grew in. Truly, just the tip still showed, and the only one who saw it was his Blue-eyed Muse. Sitting on the bridge, she'd look out over the water, a half smile playing across her face whenever Percy swam near. Percy liked to believe she was remembering the times she'd practice reading out loud, and he'd swim close to her dangling feet so he could hear, sharing in the story. Sometimes he was sad because she'd leave before finishing, and he wouldn't know for sure how it ended. (He always hoped some other little girl would finish Charlotte's Web for him. He desperately wanted to know why Charlotte was so tired, and how Wilbur ended up doing at the fair.) Or she'd read stories elsewhere and he'd miss out in the middle, which wasn't nearly as bad as missing the end. For the longer books she loved, she'd give Percy one of the character's names. She had called him many different names over the years, Wilbur, Oliver, Atticus, Gatsby to name a few.

But the book he loved to listen to the most was The Princess Bride. She read it during the scorching time, and she spent several days in a row reading out loud to him, without reading elsewhere, so the story flowed. But then, right at the end, with only a few pages left, she said she had to leave to go home, and Percy knew, he knew deep into the shaft of his feathers, she wouldn't wait to finish the story, and he wouldn't learn how it ended. So he flew, he flew as fast as he could to the end of the bridge and blocked her path with his wings outstretched. His Blue-eyed Muse looked at him with wide eyes, but then she crossed her arms, glared, and turned the other way. He waited till she was at the half way point and flew to the other end of the bridge, squacking at her when she approached. A few more times, once when she tried to be tricky doubling back the same way, she finally sat down in the center of the bridge again, calling out to Percy.

"Did you want me to finish this? You've already made me late, and mom is going to be worried." Percy flew back to the middle and swam around her feet clucking softly, and bobbing his head. After staring at him another minute, she began to read quickly, finishing the last few pages. The Loquacious One did come to find her, and after listening to her offspring's story, shook her head and led her away . After that, his love called him Wesley, which always sent a small chill shuddering down his neck.

Once, just once, he swam carefully up next to her without her noticing, so engrossed was she in the book she was reading. He glided against her bare foot, brushing his feathers across her skin. She was startled of course, and squealed, pulling her feet up onto the dock, but then she giggled and said "No sneaking! You're as quiet as Mama Kim." At the mention of the Ferocious Female's human name, Percy let out a squack and hid under the bridge, making the Blue-eyed Muse laugh, lying on her back, holding her stomach, before gathering herself and continuing to read.

As his Blue-eyed Muse grew taller, and older, she came to the bridge less, and although Percy missed her company, he had already become entranced by the elegant Sue's supple neck. Sue was a mischievous young pen, swimming close and darting away. Tossing acorns at Percy when he was sunning himself on the shore, and then of course, pretending it wasn't her. Once he began to pay attention to her, Sue changed her tactics. She all but ignored him, and then, when she knew he was watching, would raise her beak up into the air, stretching her beautiful neck ever so long. Percy was beside himself, working to court her, to win her over. It was all he could concentrate on.

One sunny day, while swimming sedately around the lake, he saw his Blue-eyed Muse hand in hand with an unusually tall human boy. Jealous, he swam closer to shore and watched as the tall one pulled a pack of sweets out of his backpack and gave it to her. She laughingly threw her arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. The tall one kissed her lightly and she didn't pull away, leaning into him as they walked toward town, arm in arm. Turning his gaze to Sue, Percy had an idea. He swam to the darkest part of the lake, and dove deep for the tastiest greens, gathering them in the shade, and taking the time to rinse them in the water, on occasion, to keep them crisp. When he had as many as his beak could carry, he carefully scooped them up and swam to Sue. She was sunning herself on the shore, her snow white feathers glistened, and Percy hesitated at the sight of another male approaching her. Watching while they interacted, Percy felt his beak grow heavy, as his breast feathers ached. Turning, to swim away, he saw Sue rebuff the male with a saucy flip of her beak and an irritated fluff of her wings. With a last dip of the greens in the cool water, Percy carefully climbed the shore. Making his way to Sue, he thought no matter how this turned out, at least he'd done something. Something different and new. He gently laid the greens next to Sue, ducked his head briefly at her stunned expression, and then moved away. He continued on his way back to the lake, and was almost in the water when her call bugled.

"Aren't you going to join me in a picnic? You brought me enough for two."

Percy stared out over the water, considering playing it cool and swimming off, but his webbed feet had other plans, and turned her direction. Before he knew it, he was settling down in front of her on the other side of the greens. Picking up a piece, he let it dangle above her head, and refrained from bugling his joy as she clicked her beak and took it from him. Later, with her supple neck entwined with his, he thought about his Blue-eyed Muse and how they'd grown together, even finding their loves at the same time.

It all changed the day the Dark One arrived.

**A/N- Review! Are you enjoying this glimpse into the past? Any scenes you want from Percy's point of view?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark One

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Six- The Dark One

Percy remembered the Dark One's arrival like it was yesterday. He'd been swimming with Sue, lost in the newness of their love, when the teen approached the lake. He had a black jacket, and carried a green bag slung over his shoulder. Anger radiated from the stranger, and the Lakeland grew quiet in response. All eyes turned toward the young dark-haired male. Scuffing his feet in the dirt, he overturned a rock, poking it and prodding it with his foot. Sue shivered her fear and leaned against Percy, who watched as the young man picked up the large rock, heaving it at the lake. The missile flew through the air, arching up and over the ducks who scattered in response. It came down, violently, into the water a mere foot from a baby duckling. The Lakeland was in an uproar as the residents took cover. Steve the All Powerful Sparrow was the only one watching the teen, and to this day, he swore there was a look of dismay on the male's face when the rock landed.

It was the first and last time The Great and Mighty Ruler of the Lakeland's word was doubted.

Percy, who was guiding his love to cover, his attention turned elsewhere, so he didn't see, well he certainly didn't believe him. No one in Lakeland believed Steve's take on the events.

It was not an auspicious start for the new resident. The ducks, and many of their feathered brethren, wanted to take action immediately. They wanted to drive the angry youth from the Lakeland with a coordinated flurry of beaks and wings.

Steve The Just said no. Steve said wait and see. Steve refused to name him, and turned a deaf ear to the names being bandied about. Names such as Evil Incarnate, Despiser of Gills, The Crazed Thrower of Rocks, Devil of the Lakeland, He Who Hates The Feathered, Satan's Sulky Son. (There was a reason The Great Steve named the humans, instead of the Lakeland's other residents.)

Later, the same day, the angry teen returned to the Lakeland, sitting in the very spot Percy's love was known to sit. Hanging his legs over the bridge, the dark haired one flicked burning matches into the water. One after another, polluting the lake's water with chemicals. Not caring a bit who might be swimming underneath the surface. Pulling the oxygen out of the water through their tender, sensitive gills.

When Katrinka, the littlest baby catfish, ate a match head, thinking it was a tasty treat, and almost perished, the swimmers joined forces with the ducks in their quest. And yet, Steve His Most Royal Personage did nothing.

Day after day, night after night, the angry teen sat on the bridge. Puffing on his stinky flaming sticks, before throwing the leftovers into the lake. Or leaving them in the dirt on the sides of the bridge.

One of these small soft tubes was the final straw for Steve The Wise. It was stupidity, really, on the squirrels' part. Percy firmly believed they should have known better. They should have been able to tell the tube was smoldering. But, in Percy's considered opinion, squirrels have never been the smartest fluff in the forest. Lining their nest with the soft spongy tubes may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but it wasn't of course, despite the talk of their insulating capabilities.

The humans didn't have a clue why the tree burned. But the furry and the feathered knew. Those with scales knew. Steve knew, and the Dark One received his name.

The day the Fish Thief pushed the Dark One into the water, the Lakeland rejoiced. They believed it would only be a matter of time before the Fish Thief sent the Dark One away. Percy wasn't so sure, as the Fish Thief was one of those rare humans, silent in his stubbornness, steadfast in his strength, not deviating from the path he'd chosen, and he'd chosen to champion the Dark One.

Steve The Merciful believed the Dark One's dip into the purifying waters of the Lakeland would be a turning point for the Dark One. A rebirth, if you will.

And of course, the wise Steve was correct. The Dark One began to take more care in his actions. He stopped polluting the lake. On occasion, he even fed bits of his sandwiches to the ducklings. The Lakeland grew accustomed to his presence. He could always be found sitting on the bridge, reading, and comparisons were often drawn, to Percy's disgust, between the Dark One and Percy's Blue-eyed Muse.

And then it became apparent, to all the Lakeland residents, the Dark One wanted the Little Lorelai. Percy tried to insist his Blue-eyed Muse wasn't interested, she would shun the Dark One. It became obvious Percy was misguided. And when Sue questioned why it mattered so much, Percy started keeping his feelings inside, as he watched the two young humans interact.

Then they sat together on the bridge, picnicking and talking. So much talking. His Highness Steve, sitting regally in a tree branch above them, reported a camaraderie between the two. Said he'd never seen the Little Lorelai discuss books with such abandon. Percy, swimming close, had to agree. Plus, the Dark One questioned her, argued with her. Pushed her to think. No one in Stars Hollow pushed her. She was always too busy pushing herself.

Percy knew it would entice her.

Chip, one of the Lakeland's mini-bears, his small brown furry body with lighter nose to tail stripes, snuck close, creeping on to the bridge behind them to fill his cheeks with their delicious crumbs. He reported that he could smell their attraction for each other.

Percy refused to believe it, but he knew, and then, something happened. The Dark One came to the bridge late one night, visibly upset. Trembling. He sat, smoking stinky stick after stick. Old Mother Catfish took an inappropriate glee at the sadness on his face, swimming up close to the surface to get a better look. All the residents watched as the Fish Thief sat next to the Dark One and consoled him. His deep voice, saying he knew it wasn't Jess's fault, echoing across the water. The young chicks were in a twitter to find out what had happened, hopping from nest to nest, gossiping.

And then the Dark One left on his first migration away from the Lakeland, and the Blue-eyed Muse suffered. His absence, her wrist, the Tall One's anger, the Loquacious One's anger, all caused her distress. Sitting on the bridge, she'd pretend to read, but her gaze looked off into the horizon, and Percy knew his Blue-eyed Muse wasn't in Stars Hollow anymore. She'd left her body on the bridge, but her heart and mind were following the Dark One, and the Tall One seemed blissfully unaware. Percy worried his muse would take her body with and disappear from the Lakeland. He swam near her, clucking softly, trying to cheer her. Nothing worked.

**A/N- Not getting too many reviews on this story, anyone still reading? Enjoying? It's so different from anything I've ever written, I find myself craving approval and even a justification for continuing. I could wrap it up or keep it going. I'm just not sure if it's in keeping with itself, or if I've lost the fairytale aspect I was going for…**


	7. Chapter 7-Wander Where They Will

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Seven- Wander Where They Will

The stranger, who the Fish Thief watched intently, wandered over to Percy's metal prison. He stared at Percy, tilting his head before speaking.

"I'd ask what you did to deserve solitary, but I'm guessing your Jess's nemesis," Ray said with a smirk, a smirk which Percy took immediate offense at, as it was practically a carbon copy of the Dark One's. "So you beaked him? Gave him a black eye? What did my boy do to deserve such treatment from a swan? Dangle his feet wrong off the bridge?" Percy stood up as straight as possible, fluffed his feathers, and not being able to stretch his wings out completely, settled for hissing. Trying to convey with every second of sound, how angry he was at this man's presence. The fact the Fish Thief didn't trust him was enough for Percy. And Percy knew, somehow he knew in his pinfeathers, that this human was responsible for the Dark One's last migration away from the Lakeland. The migration which almost destroyed his Blue-eyed Muse.

"You're a tough one. I'm surprised the two of you didn't get along. I think you're cut from the same cloth."

"They even both like Rory," the Loquacious One said, causing Percy to settle his feathers, and sit back down. The stranger turned to listen as the life giver smiled at Percy.

"The swan likes Rory?" the Fish Thief asked, and his mate nodded. "Ever since she was little, the swan would hang around her when she came to the lake. They grew up together. Rory has some crazy stories about this swan, besides it beaking Jess. What is taking them so long, it's been forty-five minutes. Shouldn't they be here by now?" The Loquacious One threw herself into the Fish Thief's arms, and he held his mate tight as a blond haired human male approached. Although he hadn't been given a name by Steve the Powerful, his exploits were legend. Percy hadn't seen it, but the Main Street Sparrow Squadron reported that the human called Tristan had tossed the Little Lorelai over his shoulder and carried her screaming across town. Hissing his displeasure at the new man's arrival, Percy fervently wished he wasn't caged. Revenge for his love's humiliation would be sweet.

"Settle down fella. Lorelai, my guys just checked in, and they're on their way," the blond male said. Percy pecked the bars in anger at the condensation in the man's voice.

"Thank God! Okay, I'm headed back across the bridge. Luke, don't forget to give Jess the note from Rory," the Loquacious One added, before picking up her skirts and walking quickly away. Percy watched as a car pulled up and after a second, the Dark One stepped out. Hanging his head, he stared as the Fish Thief moved to greet the younger man, and he remembered when the Dark One returned after his first migration…

Word spread among the residents like wild fire. The Dark One had returned, and was standing near the old tree. Percy was swimming across the lake to drive the Dark One away when His Majesty Steve flew overhead.

"Leave him be, Percy!" Steve instructed, and although loathe to do it, Percy slowed his approach. "Watch and wait, watch and wait," His Highness chirped from a nearby tree, his tiny claws scratching in the bark. Percy watched. He watched as the Dark One stood uncomfortably, moving back and forth out of sight of the gathering humans. He realized as he waited, that the Dark One was waiting too. He was waiting for the Blue-eyed Muse to see him. Percy watched the Blue-eyed Muse and her paternal life giver approach the lake. Percy and the Dark One watched the two talking. Steve the Sparrow, from his branch, watched their expressions switch from contentment to fear, and then worry. Both Percy and the Dark One noticed how happy the Blue-eyed Muse seemed. Both worried the happiness would be fleeting. Percy was scared the Dark One would ruin her happiness. The Dark One worried the paternal life giver would disappear again. Steve the All Knowing thought it was interesting that neither animal saw themselves in the other. The Dark One was gruff and he loved the Little Lorelai. Percy was gruff and loved the Little Lorelai. But they couldn't see it. There were other similarities between the Dark One and Percy, but Steve knew it would do no good to point them out.

Percy almost flew forward when his Blue-eyed Muse turned and locked gazes with the Dark One. He had to physically retrain himself from rushing to the couple. He desperately wanted to put himself between the two, to drive the Dark One away with his powerful wings. Only his Little King, sitting sedately in the tree kept him from leaving the water.

Percy watched as his love approached the human male. He listened intently to their hesitant words. He was as surprised as the Dark One when the Blue-eyed Muse initiated a kiss. He was not surprised to see the Dark One pull her in closer. And then she ran off, and the Dark One was left standing by the tree. Percy swam close, and the Dark One turned his direction. Staring at Percy, he began to speak.

"_Unwearied still, lover by lover, They paddle in the cold. Companionable streams or climb the air; Their hearts have not grown old; Passion or conquest, wander where they will, Attend upon them still. _Well swan… _The Wild Swans at Coole _by Yeats seems to fit doesn't it? What do you think? How do you feel about what just happened? She kissed me. She. Kissed. Me. And we'll have the whole summer together, to read, and talk, to wander." Percy watched as the Dark One put his hands in his pockets and stared out over the lake until the light grew dim, and the rest of the humans left the area. Then the Dark One's voice echoed across the lake. "Except she told me not to tell anyone, and she didn't come back. She ran."

**A/N- Drop me a review if you're enjoying this story.**


	8. Chapter 8-Will You Be My Lifemate

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Eight: Will You Be My Lifemate?

And within the turn of the moon, Percy and all the Lakeland creatures knew the Blue-eyed Muse had run far. The Peach Street Squirrel Coalition diligently reported to Steve the Sparrow that the Tall One wasn't angry, and could be seen around town reading papers with a smile on his face. The Loquacious One was obviously sad, but not upset, so Percy knew the Blue-eyed Muse's absence was a planned walk about. Humans left sometimes, during the Scorching, they would pack their cases and disappear for a week or so. Sometimes longer. They came back tired, but on occasion, rejuvenated, as if from a cooling swim.

Only the Dark One was unhappy, and with every visit to the lake and the bridge, his demeanor changed. To begin with he was antsy, unable to concentrate on his books, staring off into space. At the same time every day, he'd get up and go into town, only to return to the bridge more dejected. As time passed, and the days grew hotter, he became, at first, despondent, then angry. He lit stinky stick after stinky stick on fire, making the squirrels quiver in fright, and he quit leaving the bridge to go into town. Soon after, one hot noontime, he stood up from the bridge and said "That's it. I'm finished." He stomped off of the bridge, and didn't return. Percy felt something new for the Dark One on that day. Percy felt pity.

Then, two moons into the Scorching, the Dark One was seen kissing a blond girl. Never on the bridge, or under the tree, so Percy didn't see, but the rest of the Lakeland witnessed the couple. Mama Bird complained bitterly to Steve the Conciliator about the Dark One leaning against her home. She claimed she had to drape her wing over her young's eyes, lest they be eternally corrupted by the goings on beneath her new nest.

And then the mice who lived amongst the gnomes reported the Little Lorelai had returned to her dwelling.

Time passed, and the Blue-eyed Muse changed. Percy watched with sorrow as she became distant, uncomfortable, angry. She snapped, she snipped. There were reports all over the Lakeland, and the Hollows beyond, of her calm sweet disposition flowing away like leaves in a creek. Steve the Wise told the Lakeland it would sort itself out, he said soon the Little Lorelai would admit what she was upset about. She would finally acknowledge her feelings and deal with them. But Percy knew how stubborn she could be. How focused. On the night she came back to the bridge, Percy and Sue were taking an evening swim around the lake. Percy planned on asking Sue to be his life mate, and Sue expected it, as their courting had gone on far too long. Ready to ask, Percy was distracted by the sight of his Blue-eyed Muse crying on the bridge. Guiding Sue toward the girl, both were startled when the Dark One approached. Knowing Sue's fear of the male, Percy didn't continue closer, so he couldn't make out what was said. But he watched.

The Dark One talked. The Blue-eyed Muse cried, and raised her voice. The Dark One was quiet for a second before talking again, and then after a few more words between them, the Dark One turned and left. Percy left Sue and swam toward his love as she stood, and moved off the bridge, following the Dark One back into town. Remembering himself, he returned to the patiently waiting Sue. Percy entwined his neck with hers and asked her to be his life mate. Sue agreed in the soft cluck Percy loved, and for a time, both couples were happy. Content with each other. Like the swans in the poem the Dark One quoted, Percy and Sue's passion blazed and the companionship they shared banked love for their life together. Even the knowledge of the Blue-eyed Muse and the Dark One's relationship didn't dampen Percy's joy. Truly, from what he could see, the Dark One cared deeply for his Blue-eyed Muse. It showed in the small touches the Dark One gave, kisses on her forehead for no reason, winding her hair around his finger, tucking it behind her ear, grazing her cheek, pulling her closer as they walked around the town. The Dark One showed he cared in a thousand light content touches. Percy recognized it, as he did the same with his elegant Sue.

Percy's contentment ended the week before the The Altercation.

**A/N- The next chapter get a little grim. Drop me a review on this one! **


	9. Chapter 9-The Great Sorrow

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

**A/N- In trying to find a way to explain the altercation between the swan and Jess, I read through scripts hoping for something easy. Like a fight between Jess and Rory that Percy could overhear… there was nothing. Everything was sunshine and happiness. So I had to find another reason. This is a short chapter.**

Chapter Nine- The Great Sorrow

Shuddering, in his metal prison, Percy fought against the memories. Of the pain. Only the soft winsome cluck of his beloved Sue, helped soothe his despair.

"Percy, sweeting, you need to relax," Sue softly clucked. "I'm fine. The Dark One doesn't upset me anymore, and I'm glad the humans have found a way back to each other. The Dark One's pain and despair over losing his love, throughout the last Cold time, was apparent to all. It reminded me of myself, and how I felt during our Great Sorrow. And as to that, what happened, The Wise Steve assured me it was the weather, not the appearance of the Dark One. I know my blame was misplaced." Percy hung his head lower, not wanting to think about the past. The nights leading up to the horrible day. He knew though, he knew she was correct. He had realized it long ago, during a solitary swim, after talking to their Little King. It didn't mean he wanted to think about it. To remember. Alas, the thoughts wouldn't let him go. His elegant Sue realized this, and settling down under the willow, she watched him fight through his memories, his pain, as he tucked his head under a wing.

It had been unseasonably warm.

The trees began to bud out, and the Lakeland's creatures were tricked. They were tricked by the Great Celestial Saber-tooth to think it was the Thaw. Why this would happen Percy still did not know, and although it had taken years before he could look up at the stars in the Hollow, he finally made peace with his God.

But tricked they were, by several weeks of above average temperatures and warm nights. Their internal clocks jumped ahead and all over the Lakeland, pairs consummated their life joinings. When he realized what was happening, Steve the Sparrow sang loud and long, advising against it. Saying it was too soon. It wasn't time.

Percy and Sue were on the other side of the lake, sheltered by bushes, lost in each other.

They didn't hear.

And their eggs, their young, paid the price for their impetuousness.

They tried. They tried so hard to keep their eggs warm, deepening the nest, banking the sides with the most insulating materials, but the nights were too cold.

And all the fluff, the down, and feathers were not enough. The human garment, stolen from the False Furred Tyrant, the self proclaimed ruler of the humans in the Hollow, despite its warm woolen material, had not helped.

The nights were just too cold.

That morning, the morning of the altercation, the Dark One walked by their nest. Sue, panicking and hysterical, insisted he had cursed the little ones. The little ones whose last flutter of discernible movement happened as the Dark One walked by. Percy knew it wasn't true then, the Dark One didn't even know they were hidden in the bushes. Trying in vain to keep their eggs warm. But it didn't matter. Because the alternative was worse. The knowledge Percy was the one truly at fault for the creation and demise of his young was something he couldn't bear. It was easier to blame the Dark One.

Later, after trying to console his life mate, Percy undertook the task of rolling the eggs into the water. Sue was too distraught to help. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, from the nights spent in vain and from laying the eggs to rest in their watery grave. And angry, he was so angry, when he heard the creak of leather, the soft footsteps of the Dark One returning past the bushes. Sue cringed in fear, keening, and Percy became instantly enraged. Furious, at himself, at the weather, at the Dark One, at the Great Celestial Saber-tooth, he roared to action. Flying from out behind the bush their nest had been hidden under, Percy launched himself at the Dark One's face, beaking him. The Dark One yelled in fright, fell backwards, and shoved himself away from Percy's next attack. He jumped to his feet and ran down the path. Only the Mighty Steve's repeated loud calls stopped Percy from continuing his run after the human.

The next day, the Fish Thief and the Dark One, came to the lake. Percy ignored them completely as he swam listlessly across the water. Lost in his own pain.

**A/N- In my research, (yes, I researched swans, even watched videos) I read a lot about the fabled "Swan Song" Portrayed as the most beautiful sounds you'd ever hear, the swan only sang its song at its own death. Since this is a fairytale, I'm going to take liberties with the Swan's Song in the next chapters. The story is finished, (12 chapters) I'm just editing. Review! Review! Review!**

**Thank you Deepfriedcake for giving Taylor his name! (although I took liberties and switched haired to furred)**


End file.
